


A Princess's Pastime

by Smut_o_Nomicon



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, F/F, Futanari, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stealth sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13813050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_o_Nomicon/pseuds/Smut_o_Nomicon
Summary: The best thing about Peach's dress? She could be going bottomless and no one would be the wiser~





	A Princess's Pastime

Sitting on her golden throne inside of her palace, the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom wore a picture perfect smile as she chatted away with a perspective shopkeep who wished to set up business. Without a single hint of anything underhanded happening, not a single Toad spoke up, many of the odd-looking citizens actually dozing off at their posts.

With a wave goodbye to the rather polite Toadstool, the bubbly blonde royal woman settled against the back of her seat to relax. One of her gloved hands coming to rest on the slightest hitch of her pink dress that seemed to be right at crotch level. A smirk crossed her face that would have befitted her usual kidnapper rather than her own pouty pink lips as she forced whatever under her gown downward, eliciting a loud and pained gagging sound.

Holding whatever the source of the noise under her power, it was only several minutes later when the famously kind and ever so gentle Princess Peach pulled up the hem of her flowing garb to reveal the culprit. One of the squat citizens of her kingdom, this one with a pink spotted headwear, Toadette had been chocking on the large uncut cock that the perverted princess had taken measures to make sure no one other than her cum addicted pets would know about.

Judging by how rivers of thick, almost yellow, seed poured from the short girl’s lips and bubbled out of her nose, it was safe to say that Peach had corrupted yet another into being a willing little spunk drainer for her. The hours she had spent with her nose pressed up against her swollen sack and shaft more than likely only added on to the haze that would now be forever settled in her mind.


End file.
